Antennas for hand-held communication devices (also called mobile phones, cell phones and mobile stations) are commonly either fixed or telescoping. Each of these antennas has its advantages and disadvantages. A fixed antenna is, by definition, at the optimal length for its operating frequency. Fixed antennas, however, do not store compactly, and hence the antenna is always vulnerable to damage. Telescoping antennas, on the other hand, are protected inside the communication device when not in use. Telescoping antennas, however, can be difficult to open and users are less likely to fully extend the antenna, adversely affecting antenna performance. Particularly when not properly stored, telescoping antennas are more fragile than fixed antennas.
Furthermore, both types of antennas for hand-held communication devices are subject to interference from the user. The user's body absorbs and reflects radio waves in patterns that are difficult to predict when the antenna is designed. Thus, an antenna designed for optimal performance on a given frequency may not perform optimally when actually used by a particular person.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an antenna that is not subject to bending and breaking, whether in use or stored.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an antenna that can be tuned precisely for the operating frequency of its wireless network.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an antenna that can minimize interference caused by the human body.